


Corrin's first time: Courtesy of Camilla

by Thatauthoryouhate



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Encouragement, First Time, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate
Summary: You're a warrior overdue a promotion in Nohr's army. Thankfully, Camilla offers you one in the form of becoming a bodyguard for Corrin. The catch? You simply have to pass a "Simple" initiation first...
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Corrin's first time: Courtesy of Camilla

You stand in front of the door to Camilla's quarters, staring at the handle intently. With a grim sense of determination, you knock on the door. A tense few seconds pass, before the feminine voice of Camilla answers. “Come in.” She says in a neutral tone. Silently you curse, still no hints as to why she has summoned you. Unable to gain any new information, there is no choice but to enter. 

You enter the room, and quickly close the door behind you. Standing at the foot of her bed is none other than Camilla herself. Most of her skin is on display, as she only wears a bra and panties. Quickly you avert your gaze, not wanting to offend the royal. A chuckle escapes from her. “I asked you here, you may look.” She assures you. 

You turn to face her again, though make a point to focus only on her face. “You wished to see me Princess?” You ask, getting straight to the point. “I did dear, please try and be less stiff.” She says simply, smiling all the while. “Ah, yes, of course.” You stumble slightly, yet do relax your rigid posture. “Sorry, it's not everyday I'm in front of royalty.” You confess, feeling free to do so with Camilla's last statement.

“Aren't you just precious.” Camilla coos, and you stay silent at the comment. “It's partially why I thought you would be perfect.” She voices her thoughts. “Perfect for what?” You ask. “With your combat record, you're more than due a promotion that much everyone can see.” She begins, ignoring your question. Hope begins to stir in your chest at the prospect of this simply being a promotional hearing, but then why would Camilla of all people be conducting it? That duty usually falls to Lord Corrin these days. 

Camilla stares at you expectantly, it seems you missed something she said. “I asked if you're single?” She repeats herself with a roll of her eyes. “Yes.” You answer honestly, though you're unsure how that information is relevant. “Then you're definitely perfect.” She states. “For what?” You ask once more. Camilla turns her back on you, and gestures at a doorway to the back of the room. Silently you berate yourself for not noticing it sooner. 

Shortly, your focus shifts to the figure who emerges from said doorway. It's hard to make out their facial features, as they are wearing what can only be described as a brides veil. Come to think of it, they're wearing a wedding dress. It is the brightest white you've ever seen in person, only light shades of lavender show on the gloves, and socks breaking up the white.

Here comes that nervous feeling again. What exactly is Camilla planning here? “Alright, like we practised.” She encourages the bride, who begins to walk towards you. It is very clear they are nervous, as every step is a wobbly one at best. Dutifully, you wait where you are. To your surprise, Camilla is also quite patient. Finally, the bride is inches from you. 

Mumbling. That's all you hear from the bride. Are they even trying to say words? Something must not be going to plan, as Camilla is by their side almost instantly. “Come on now, loud and clear for our guest.” She instructs gently, a tone you've only ever heard her use with family before now...

“Will you accept a position as my bodyguard!?” The bride suddenly shouts, their voice on the more masculine side, though barely. Wait, did you hear that right? “Bodyguard?” You ask dumbly. “Yes sir.” The bride confirms, nodding. It is then that Camilla buts in. “The position comes with a higher stipend of course, as well as other benefits for you to indulge in.” She explains, for once speaking in strictly a business-like manner. 

Briefly you're at a loss for words, and the bride seems to be looking at anything but you. “This is pretty sudden.” You confess with a nervous laugh, trying to break the tension. It doesn't seem to do so. “Well, I guess I can try? When do I transfer?” You ask. “Once you pass the initiation, you will officially become a bodyguard for the Nohr royal family.” Camilla explains, keeping things annoyingly vague.

“Initiation?” You ask with a grimace. It's unlikely to be anything good. “Oh it's nothing too rough, you simply have to prove your devotion the royal you'll be guarding.” She explains simply. “And how do I accomplish that?” You ask, still hesitant. “Bodyguards for Nohrian royalty are more than just guards. They are friends, companions, confidants, advisors, partners... Lovers.” She lets the last word hang in the air.

“Lovers...” You repeat idly, as everything begins to click into place. “Wa-” You are quickly cut-off by Camilla's finger on your lips. “Shush now, there's no backing out.” She cautions. You comply of course, not wanting to offend her. Your eyes quickly return to the bride, who has made their way to Camilla's bed. A sharp slap resonates around the room, and one of your ass-cheeks stings a little. “Get over there.” Camilla orders, and you do so. 

Promptly, your face is inches from the brides again. Their hands raise up, and gently rest at their veil. By height alone there is only one person it can be, yet still you wait with bated breath. With one fluid movement, the veil is discarded. Corrin's face is staring at you, cheeks tinted a light pink. Just when you're about to say something, his lips are clamped upon yours. Corrin's kiss is gentle, and barely lasts a few seconds before he pulls away. “Thank you, I ask you be gentle with me.” He requests, and for that moment at least, you forget he's the man who's been commanding your forces all this time. No, at this moment he is simply a cute guy, who by all indications wants you to be more than just a soldier to him.

“Oh Corrin...” Camilla says idly as she watches on. A sharp reminder just who will come after you if you don't treat this carefully. Why are you dwelling of that now? The thoughts of Corrin's family seeking retribution is quickly shaken from your mind, and you focus solely on the now. 

With a little hesitance, Corrin begins to slide out of his dress. You're sorely tempted to simply rip the garment off of him, but the whole situation screams to let him go at his own pace. So, patiently you wait. Soon enough, you're rewarded with a nearly nude Corrin. 

Methodically, your eyes scan him from head to toe. His usual armour does an excellent job of masking just how feminine his body is, as his litheness accentuates his hips. Currently, the head of his cock pokes out of the top of the pink, silken panties he wears. Clearly they aren't meant for a man to wear, but the sight does begin to stir your own loins at least. He also still wears his gloves and socks, and without the dress you can see they reach his elbows and knees respectively. The last covering he has, is a thin metal choker around his neck. It truly stands out against the rest of his ensemble.

Still, you've stared long enough. You reach out to touch him, but stop when he flinches. “Y-you need to get naked too.” He protests cutely. You admit silently that's fair, though the prince isn't exactly naked... No, he's close enough. You comply with Corrin's words, and quickly strip the outer layer of your clothing. Your leather padded armour is revealed beneath, and even Camilla's eyes widen in surprise, if only for a moment. Paying it no mind, you also remove that piece by piece. It takes longer than normal, and you chalk it up to having an audience.

Soon enough though, your torso is bare for all to see. Corrin certainly makes no attempt to hide his examination of you, though to be fair you did the same to him not moments ago. As much as you enjoy being ogled, you begin to work on your lower half, much the same as before. This time there is not surprise from the Nohrian royals as your leather armour is revealed, and promptly removed. 

Now you stand in nothing but your underwear. It is a pragmatic piece of clothing, that serves its purpose of keeping your nether region obscured and little else. Still, you refuse to remove it until Corrin does the same. Alas, the prince is a little pre-occupied, still taking in your form in its entirely. You simply stand there patiently, allowing him to take his time. 

“Corrin dear, you'll have plenty of time to look later.” Camilla purrs, causing you to jump ever so slightly. It seems Corrin was startled too, as he also flinched. “Right.” He responds with a nervous chuckle. “And you, you need to take charge now.” Camilla instructs, and it takes a second to realize she's speaking to you. Well, there's no denying an order from Camilla herself. Without hesitation, your hands are quickly on Corrin's hips causing the prince to yelp in surprise. 

With ease, you pick the prince up. He's only airborne for a few seconds, as you gently place him onto the bed. You grin down at him, ad he lies there red in the face. A quick glance down reveals his cock has hardened, releasing it fully from his panties. Well, seeing as they're simply in the way at this point, you quickly and easily pull them down, discarding them with a throw. It's only now you notice, there's no hair anywhere on Corrin's body bar his head. 

Now Corrin's panties are discarded, it's only fair for you to let your own cock free. Your own underwear soon join Corrin's, discarded with little care as to where they land. You're promptly between Corrin's legs, and rest your cock against his. Leaning forward, you rub your cock against Corrin's, causing the prince to let out a sharp exhale of breath. 

As fun as that is, there's a more important target for you to aim for. You quickly stop toying with the prince, and aim your cock at Corrin's backside. Several seconds go by, and you're hesitant to actually penetrate your partner. Whenever you've lain with a woman, this part's been simple enough as the excitement of the moment creates enough juices to ease yourself in. This however, is a foreign act to you, and you certainly don't want to hurt the prince let alone yourself. 

Fortunately, your saviour arrives in the form of Camilla, whose gigantic bust is definitely pushing into your back right now. “Silly boy, getting a little ahead of yourself.” Camilla whispers teasingly, sending a shiver down your spine. “Don't worry now, I've prepared for Corrin's first time.” She explains, and her bare hand is quickly wrapped around your shaft. A wet sensation covers your cock, as her hand pumps up and down your length a few times before quickly leaving. “Show Corrin a good time, and I'll let you know how to get more alright.” She whispers in parting, and you feel her breasts leave your back.

You're not about to question any of that right now though, as Corrin looks at you longingly. No words pass between you, as you line your now lubed up cock with Corrin's back entrance. As gently as you're able, you ease your tip into Corrin's waiting hole. Slowly, your length enters his tight warm hole, and his breathing becomes more ragged with every inch you give.

Soon enough your entire length is buried inside Corrin, who moans with delight at the sensation of being stuffed. Not wanting to bore him, you carefully set about withdrawing your length. The moment only your tip remains, you bury your length inside him once more. His passage offers little resistance this time, and he moans in pure delight as you hilt yourself again and again.

You slip easily into a steady, gentle rhythm. Pounding his tight hole is nothing but pleasurable, and his cock bounces in time with every thrust. A wicked smile finds its way to your lips, and you wrap a hand around his bouncing cock. You stroke his cock in time with your thrusts, earning whines of delight with every movement. The combination of your thrusting and stroking prove too much for the prince. He let's out a long moan of delight, and his seed fires from his cock. 

There's nowhere for his cum to go, except his own body. It feels you with delight to see his stomach and chest covered in his own sticky white fluids. A faint clapping sounds from off to the side, and Camilla is lightly applauding. “You're doing so good Corrin.” She praises, licking her lips. Corrin turns away from his sister, face going beet red at the compliment. 

You might have found it cute, if your mind was not pre-occupied with your own building climax. With a grunt, you warn your partner that you're almost there. Somehow, Corrin's walls tighten even more around you. “Do it!” He declares, and with impeccable timing your seed flows freely from your cock as it twitches fiercely. Several times your head twitches, filling your prince's hole with thick strings of cum.

Soon, the waves of pleasure subside. Reluctantly, you pull your cock free from Corrin's now used hole. A light trickle of your seed leaks from him as you're freed, proof of your dirty deed. You say nothing, as you take a moment to catch your breath. Fortunately, Corrin seems equally exhausted. “You performed admirably, I think I can trust you with my brother.” Camilla announces, crawling onto the bed. You're about to ask what on earth she's up to, but it is quickly apparent. She lifts Corrin's head, and rests it upon her knees. 

Corrin is apparently utterly shattered, as his eyes stay closed, and his breathing is soft. “I'll take care of Corrin until he wakes up, you need to report to Xander.” Camilla explains, all the while running her fingers through Corrin's hair. “L-lord Xander?” You ask sheepishly, you are no coward but the Nohrian Prince made even the heartiest of men nervous. 

A chuckle that borders on a cackle escapes from Camilla. “I only need you to tell him I've recruited you as Corrin's bodyguard, no one would dare lie about that.” Camilla says with that devilish smile of hers. Despite still being nervous of the oldest prince, you admit it would be truly idiotic to lie about something that serious. You nod your consent, and prepare to get dressed. 

As you're about to leave, Camilla stops you with a noise. “One last thing, don't tell anyone about what you'll be doing with Corrin from now on, not unless he tells you to.” She cautions. You weren't exactly planning on it, but if you've been explicitly told not too. Well, best to keep that advice to heart.

You exit Camilla's chambers in search of Xander. The life of a bodyguard certainly seems more interesting than you could ever have thought, time will only tell how wild your life will now be...


End file.
